User talk:Martin G
Welcome : Hi Martin Grancharov and welcome to WikIkariam, the Ikariam wiki! Thanks for your edit to User:Martin Grancharov. We are very glad to have you helping us to expand our site! * Please read our Manual of Style, or MOS, to help in keeping our site uniform in how we make our pages, tables, etc. and how we link the various spellings from the differing English speaking countries. ** Please observe the guidelines mentioned there, so that we can help the wiki and keep it clean and in a high standard. ** Also, feel free to voice your opinion's about this by clicking here. If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page to see if I can help with anything! -- Jrooksjr (Talk) 16:44, April 3, 2011 Category:User page Re: Bulgarian wiki To make a wiki in the Bulgarian language you need to: # Click on Special:CreateNewWiki?uselang=bg to go to Wikia wiki creation page with the default language set as bg - Bulgarian. # Name it Ikariam to make the wiki link be http://bg.ikariam.com # Click " Next " and follow the rest of the prompts. When you have made the wiki, you will be the Founder of the wiki. Let me know when this happens and I will put in a request to have your wiki linked to all of the wiki's that we are linked to and then the will work from one wiki to another wiki such as with just a simple tag such as bg:]] for the Bulgarian site. -- 17:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Welcome : Hi Martin G and welcome to WikIkariam, the Ikariam wiki! Thanks for your edit to User:Martin G. We are very glad to have you helping us to expand our site! * Please read our Manual of Style, or MOS, to help in keeping our site uniform in how we make our pages, tables, etc. and how we link the various spellings from the differing English speaking countries. ** Please observe the guidelines mentioned there, so that we can help the wiki and keep it clean and in a high standard. ** Also, feel free to voice your opinion's about this by clicking here. If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page to see if I can help with anything! -- Jrooksjr (Talk) 18:57, April 3, 2011 Category:User page Re: bg.Ikariam Hmm you made a 2nd name? I am now sending the request to have your wiki linked to the following wikis: ar: (Arabic / العربيّة) de: (German / Deutsch) el: (Greek / Ελληνικά) es: (Spanish / Español) fi: (Finnish / Suomi) fr: (French / Français) he: (Hebrew / עברית) hu: (Hungarian / Magyar) it: (Italian / Italiano) lt: (Lithuanian / Lietuvių) nl: (Dutch / Nederlands) pl: (Polish / Polski) pt: (Portuguese / Português) ro: (Romanian / Română) ru: (Russian / Русский) sr: (Serbian / Српски / Srpski) sv: (Swedish / Svenska) vi: (Vietnamese / Tiếng Việt ) zh: (Chinese - simplified / 中文) zh-hant: (Chinese - traditional / 中文(繁體)‬) And of coursed your wiki will also be linked to the en: (English) as well. Once they make the connections, this can take up to 1 week for them to get to it sometimes, then you can just use en:]] to link to the English site and we will just use bg:]] to link to your site. -- 19:18, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- You can check here to see the status of the links - A staff member will post "Done" when they have done the connections. -- 19:37, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: 2nd name You are now posting as Martin G and you were Martin Grancharov when you made your original post to User:Jammmie999's talk page. -- 19:37, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Old user name and its talk page I have copied the information from your old user talk page to this talk page and made your older user name and talk page redirect to this page - so that if you log in under either name and make changes - If people want to leave you a message, they will all show up under 1 place not 2 different places. -- 20:26, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Please read and vote Please read my blog at User_blog:Jrooksjr/New_experimental_features_(found_on_newer_wiki's) and vote/give your opinions. -- 21:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Wikia.css settings on your wiki You might want to check your bg:MediaWiki:Wikia.css settings to see if you did the same (small) mistake we did in our MediaWiki:Wikia.css settings. Read Here to see why the logo was messed up, showing as the background for each line in the top 5 Wiki's. -- 22:40, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Custom namespaces I found out we are allowed to have 3 custom namespaces on a wiki, so I have contacted Wikia and asked for the 3 following namespaces: # Research - For researches # Unit-ship - For units and ships # Building - For buildings If you disagree or thinks we should use other names for namespaces please give your agreement, disagreement or other recommendations here. -- 01:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Some new features coming to all Wiki's - soon Here are some staff blogs about some new features that will be coming soon to all Wiki's: # Expanded Wiki Navigation will expand the total number of links to 280, by adding 10 tier 3 links. # Message Wall to replace the current User talk: pages. # Customizable Emoticons in the chat -- 23:13, September 29, 2011 (UTC)